Patent Literature 1, for example, has proposed a vehicle seat having a middle bend structure in which a seat back is divided into upper and lower halves. This type of vehicle seats includes one which has a motor configured to recline the lower seat back and a motor configured to bend the upper seat back at its middle, and which enables the lower seat back and the upper seat back to be inclined by use of the respective motors.